Encyclopedia Soleannica
“A series of research articles compiled over the years by a group of intellectuals specializing in different fields of science and personal interest. Information entries put together and collated by the Duke of Soleanna - Some articles are omitted for confidentiality and safety purposes.” '' Contributed by Prof. Gerald Robotnik # Argus – ''(From an Earthly Perspective) # The Fourth Great Civilization – The Echidnas – Knuckles Clan and Nocturnus Clan # The God of Destruction - Chaos # The History of the United Federation – Freedom Revolution # The Space Colony ARK – The Eclipse Cannon and Other Conducted Research # Artificial Chaos – The Heal Unit – The Biology of a Chao # Neuro-Immune Deficiency Syndrome (NIDs) – Subject: Maria Robotnik # Project Gizoid – Last Remnant of a Civilization # Project Terios – The Biolizard – Subject: Olgilvie Parlouzer # Project Shadow – Subject: Shadow the Hedgehog # The Black Arms – Contact with the Black Comet # The ARK Contingency - The Plan to Defeat the Black Arms/The Destruction of Earth # The Zeti – The Lost Race – Subject: Ms Anoe – The Cacophonic Conch # The Ifrit - A Dimensional Anomaly? Contributed by Gerson “Gherkin” Pickle # Gaia – (From an Earthly Perspective) – The Gaia Temples – The Gaia Manuscripts # The Second Great Civilization – The Precursors # The History of the Grand Kingdom – The Arthurian Legend # The Geography of the World – The Terraforming of Chaos # The Guardian Units of Nations (G.U.N.) - Technology and Enhancements - Sub-Groups # ARK’s Indestructible Seal – Otto Schmitz Report # Cucumber Sandwich Recipe Contributed by Gilbert of Soleanna – “The Little Duke” # Solaris – (From an Earthly Perspective) # The Fifth Great Civilization – Humanity (Collaboration with Gazebo) # The History of Soleanna – The Crusades and the Musketeers – The Royal Line of Soleanna # The Church of Solaris – The Solarisian Religion - The Flame of Hope, Solaris # The Soleannean Temple of Gaia – White Acropolis – The Little Duke # The Scepter of Darkness and the Flames of Disaster # The Solaris Project – The Study of Time-Space Fields Contributed by Gazebo “Booby” Boobowski # Illumina – (From an Earthly Perspective) # The Sol Dimension – A History of “Mobius” # The Microverse - Transdimensional Travel and Flickies? # Ring Smithing – The History of the World Rings, Power Rings and the Rings of Order # The Effects of Chaos Energy – The Biology of Mobians Contributed by Wendaline “Witchcart” Carter # The First Great Civilization – The Djinn # The History of Shamar – Arabian Nights – The Life and Lineage of King Solomon # Ghosts, Spirits, Familiars and More # The History of King Boom Boo – Pachacamac the Chieftain # The Basics of Mechanics and Magic Contributed by Fanny “Cyclone” Fukurokov # The Third Great Civilization – The Kukkus - Battle Kukku Army – War Across the Ages # The History of the Mobian Isles # The Ancient Babylonian Race – The History of Angelus and Stolen # The Angel Wing – Mother Wisp # The Basics of Combat and Cosmos Contributed by Illumina – “The Goddess of Dreams” # The Creation of the Universe # Solaris - The God of Time and Space - The White Space (From a Godly Perspective) # Gaia - The Lifeforce of Earth - The Chaos Layer (From a Godly Perspective) # Argus - The Guardian of the Cosmos - The Twilight Cage (From a Godly Perspective) # Illumina - The Goddess of Dreams - The Maginaryworld (From a Godly Perspective) # The Primordial Deities - The Fragmentation of a Primordial Deity # Ashura - The Black Emerald # Nazo – The Master Emerald # The Chaos Emeralds - The Special Zone # The Cosmic Energies of the Chaos Dimension - Items and Artifacts of Importance # The Little Planet: Aries the Green Gate – The History of the Seedrians and Radaxians # Within the Fourth Dimension Space - Nightopia, Nightmare, Morning Land, Fantasy Zone # The World to Come - The Structure of the Timestream # A letter to Gilbert Relevant * Sonic Origins: 60 Years Ago Category:Introduction Category:Sonic Origins